Kuruto
was an Alien Shadow who infiltrated AIB and becomes a temporary partner of Moa Aizaki. Subtitle: History Pre-Ultraman Geed Kuruto was one of the Gabra Cano child soldiers, trained with iron fist by his drillmaster Zena. When Belial's attack left Planet Shadow uninhabitable, Kuruto was separated from his own people and resorted to invade other planets to restore his former homeworld's glory. To that end, he trains to change facial expressions on his human form so as to deceive others and infiltrate enemy groups. Ultraman Geed On Earth, Kuruto and his two other subordinates reunite with Zena but disappointed when he turned down the offer to invade Earth. Seeing that his teacher had forsaken his pride as a Shadow, Kuruto and his men captured him as he infiltrate the AIB. Meeting Moa, Kuruto took over Zena's position as her partner as they went on undercover missions, among them apprehending an Alien Kukaratch. After using multiple combinations, Kuruto was able to unlock and obtain the Zegan Retriever Device that Zena hid away, summoning the monster itself from the sea. After briefly fighting his former master, Kuruto controlled Zena from within and fought Ultraman Geed and Zero before Zegan was teleported away from its own power. Both him and Moa were teleported to a remote forest and the two truly bonds for real with their harsh training by Zena. Facing his former drillmaster, Kuruto refused the offer of coexisting with other species, believing that he was too late to redeem himself and resume fighting as Zegan. Even the Ultras' pleading fail to reach him and this forced Geed and Zero to contain Zegan in a confinement barrier. Kuruto's last words were "Kam Tatahl Shadow" before approaching his death. What remains of him is the same device that he used to control Zegan as Zena reclaim it from the explosion. Powers and Weapons *Combat Strategy/Military Training: Since he is an Alien Shadow, Kuruto is an expert in martial arts, infiltration and guerrilla combat tactics. These are a result from his harsh training by Zena, although the latter confirms that Kuruto still has much to learn. He also trained himself to change expressions and speak with his mouth as part of infiltration purposes. *Human Disguise: Kuruto can change his alien appearance to a human form. It was done through a device which emits holographic imagery that covers the intended parts (head and hands). *Pistol: The standard handgun of AIB agents. * : Being trained by Zena, Kuruto can use a special device that allows him to cloak himself from radar detection. *Zegan Retriever Device: The Shadow race created a special ring/bracelet to keep Zegan within a different dimension. Zena was in possession of it, wanting to dispose but later kept it should Belial arrive although Kuruto's interference made this impossible. The bracelet also allows their wearer to merge with and control Zegan but using it in a weakened body would cost them their own life. 13_curd.jpg|Human Disguise and Zegan Retriever Device Trivia *His actor, Hiroki Suzuki also portrays Jan Kandou in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. His appearance in Geed unintentionally becomes the milestone celebration of said show for its 10th year anniversary. id:Kuruto Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Deceased Characters